thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z
Powerpuff Girls Z (Known as They're Here! Powerpuff Girls Z (出ましたっ!パワパフガールズZ Demashita! Pawapafu Gāruzu Zetto?) in the Japanese Version), known in some other countries as PPGZ for short, is a magical girl anime series based on the American animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. The anime is co-produced by Cartoon Network Japan and Aniplex and was animated and produced by Toei Animation, featuring character design by Miho Shimogasa (Cutie Honey Flash, Ultra Maniac). As production occurred in Japan, Craig McCracken, the original creator of The Powerpuff Girls, was not directly involved with the project. The 52-episode series aired in Japan on TV Tokyo between July 1, 2006, and June 30, 2007. It also aired on AT-X1 and on Cartoon Network in Japan.2 An English-dubbed version produced by The Ocean Group aired by Cartoon Network Philippines on their Boomerang channel in 2008. A manga of the same name ran in Shueisha's Ribon magazine between July 2006 and June 2007. Plot The series takes place in New Townsville (Tokyo City in the original Japanese version). In order to stop an ecological disaster, Professor Utonium's son, Ken Kitzawa Utonium, uses Chemical Z, a new form of the Professor's original substance, Chemical X, to destroy a giant glacier. However, the impact of Chemical Z causes several black and white rays of light to appear in the skies above New Townsville. Three ordinary girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, are engulfed in white lights and become Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup, respectively. However, the numerous black lights cause others to turn to the side of evil, so the Powerpuff Girls Z must use their super powers to protect New Townsville from villains such as Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him. Much to their surprise, Mojo Jojo somehow creates 3 boys to destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z. Soon to be called the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Boomer and Butch threaten them as Mojo Jojo created them. Media Anime The anime series, produced by Aniplex and Cartoon Network Japan and animated by Toei Animation (who worked on the Sunbow Productions animated series based on Hasbro properties), aired on TV Tokyo between August 1, 2006, and June 30, 2007. An English-language version produced by Ocean Productions was later broadcast in the Philippines on Boomerang, though has yet to be aired in the United States or the United Kingdom. Music The series uses four pieces of theme music, two opening themes and four ending themes. In the English dub, an original song is used for the opening theme whilst the end credits used shortened versions of the Japanese opening and ending themes. The official soundtrack was released in Japan on June 27, 2007. The soundtrack consists of TV size versions of most of the series theme songs, the series score by composers Taichi Master and Hiroshi Nakamura presented in the form of a party mix, and character songs performed by Emiri Katō, Nami Miyahara and Machiko Kawana. The album's booklet features concept art for all the characters. Opening themes1."Kibō no Kakera" (希望のカケラ Pieces of Hope?) by Nana Kitade (eps 1-26) 2."Jig THE Upper" (ジグTHEアッパー Jigu THE Appā?) by Hoi Festa (eps 27-52) Ending themes1."Mayonaka no Doa" (真夜中のドア Door of Midnight?) by Liu Yi Fei (eps 1-13) 2."LOOK" by HALCALI (eps 14-26) 3."Tōri Ame" (通り雨 Rain that Passes by?) by Wiz-US (eps 27-39) 4."Himawari" (ひまわり Sunflower?) by Hearts Grow (eps 40-52) Manga A manga adaptation, illustrated by Shiho Komiyuno, was published in Shueisha's Ribon magazine between July 2006 and June 2007. Video game A video game entitled Game de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (ゲームで出ましたっ！ パワパフ ガールズ Z Gēmu de Demashita! Pawāpafu Gāruzu Zetto?) was developed by Infinity and published by Bandai for the Nintendo DS on June 12, 2007.3 It has board-game style gameplay similar to Mario Party and features Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup competing with Mojo Jojo to get to the center of the board, competing in minigames along the way.